Artikel
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: Demi mendapatkan nilai ulangan yang bagus di pelajaran bahasa Jerman, ia rela meminta Jean untuk mengajarnya./"Kenapa Jäger artikelnya die? Bukannya Jäger itu maskulin?"/JeanEren/Slight RiRen/Bisa jadi sekuel dari 86 86 888/RnR?


"Um … Jean," seorang pemuda bersurai sewarna eboni—yang dikenal sebagai Eren—memanggil rival abadinya. Wajahnya yang dihiasi semburat merah tertunduk. Kedua jari telunjuknya beradu satu sama lain berulang kali. Kalau ini _shoujo manga _berlabel _shounen-ai _ atau _yaoi_, Jean pasti berpikir kalau Eren mau menembaknya.

"A-ajarkan aku bahasa Jerman."

Meski cerita ini berlabel _shounen-ai_, sayangnya ini bukan _shoujo manga_.

.

.

.

**Artikel**

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**Rate: **T

**Warning! **Sho-ai, OOC, typo, HighSchool!AU, Eren yang gak pinter-pinter, penggunaan bahasa Jerman yang mungkin disalah gunakan, dll.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang tidak kau mengerti?" Jean melipat tangannya di depan dada, bersikap sok angkuh. Sebenarnya Jean malas mengajarkan orang—yang menurutnya—menyebalkan seperti Eren, hanya saja ia ingin sesekali terlihat hebat di depan teman adu mulutnya ini. Siapa tahu dengan begini Eren akan mengaku kalah.

"Umm … semuanya?" Eren menjawab dengan polosnya, menyebabkan persimpangan muncul di dahi Jean. Hei, bodoh juga ada batasnya, 'kan?

Jean tertawa mengejek, "Heh, kukira kau menyukai _Herr _Rivaille."

Wajah Eren langsung memerah. "I-itu tak ada hubungannya," jawabnya panik.

Jean mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulisnya dari laci meja belajarnya, kemudian duduk di samping Eren yang duduk di kasurnya. "Padahal kau ini orang Jerman. Seharusnya kau malu selalu meminta orang Prancis untuk mengajarimu bahasa Jerman. Lagipula kenapa tidak meminta Mikasa saja untuk membantumu?"

Ekspresi Eren berubah horor. "Mikasa terlalu menyeramkan. Ia akan terus menyuruhku belajar sampai bisa tanpa istirahat. Aku bisa mati."

Jean tertawa garing. Tangannya membolak-balik halaman buku tulisnya dan pada akhirnya berhenti di tengah-tengah buku. "Bagaimana kalau artikel? Besok pasti keluar di ulangan."

"Terserah kau saja. Yang jelas kau harus memastikan aku bisa dapat nilai bagus di ulangan besok," ucap Eren sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Jean yang empuk.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berharap. Kapasitas otakmu tidak lebih besar dari kapasitas otak udang, kalau kau mau tahu."

"Dan mukamu tak lebih bagus dari muka kuda."

Jean hanya bisa menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia sedang tak ingin bertengkar, hanya buang-buang waktu saja. "Jadi, apa yang kau ketahui tentang artikel?"

"_Der _untuk maskulin, _die _untuk feminin, dan _das _untuk netral. Mungkin itu saja," ucap Eren sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan menghitung menggunakan jari-jarinya. Setelah selesai bicara, ia menurunkan tangannya kembali ke samping tubuhnya.

Jean mengangguk membenarkan jawaban Eren. Ia kembali membaca tulisan tangannya di buku tulis bahasa Jermannya. "Tinggal menghafal ciri-cirinya saja, 'kan?"

"Kalau yang sudah jelas kelaminnya atau yang punya akhiran khusus[1] aku sudah hafal. Tapi ada beberapa yang keluar aturan. Itu yang membuatku bingung," Eren mulai menggulingkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia beberapa kali menabrak tubuh Jean yang masih terduduk.

Jean mulai kesal. Ia sudah merelakan waktu berharganya untuk mengajari Eren bahasa Jerman, tapi yang diajari malah bermain sendiri. "Ini rumahku. Kalau kau mau bermain, lebih baik kau pergi saja."

Eren berhenti berguling dan bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang ditutupi rambutnya yang berantakan. "Baiklah, _Herr_ Kirschtein yang baik hati dan tampan," ucapnya malas. _Seperti kuda_, tambahnya dalam hati.

Lubang hidung Jean mendadak membesar dan mengeluarkan udara yang cukup banyak dari sana. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga kalau aku tampan," ucapnya sombong.

"Karena aku sudah mencoba untuk serius, kuharap kau bisa mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik," Eren melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kakinya ia angkat ke atas kasur lalu dilipat bersila. Tubuhnya kini menghadap ke arah Jean.

"Yang memakai artikel '_der_' itu benda-benda yang agresif. Contohnya pulpen," Jean mengambil pulpennya dari ranselnya yang berada dekat dengan kakinya. Ia lalu mengangkat buku tulisnya dan menggerakkan pulpennya maju-mundur di depan bukunya. "Pulpen yang bergerak mendekati buku, bukan buku yang bergerak mendekati pulpen."

Eren mengangguk mengerti. Namun tak lama kemudian ia menemukan kejanggalan pada pernyataan Jean. "Apa yang kau bilang berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan. Buktinya kau menyukai perempuan agresif."

"Hah?" Jean mulai berpikir. Seingatnya ia tak sedang menyukai perempuan mana pun saat ini. "Siapa?"

Eren mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Masa ia lupa dengan gadis yang pernah ia kejar-kejar? "Mikasa. Kau lupa pernah suka padanya?"

"Oh, Mikasa," Jean mengangguk lalu kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Yang berujung tajam juga termasuk maskulin. Contohnya meja itu," Jean menunjuk ujung meja belajarnya yang bisa dibilang tajam.

Eren mengerutkan keningnya saat kedua mata hijaunya secara tak sengaja membaca tulisan di buku Jean. "Kenapa _Jäger_ artikelnya _die_? Bukannya _Jäger_ itu maskulin?[2]"

Jean melirik ke arah tulisan yang ada di bukunya. Setelah tahu apa yang dimaksud Eren, ia tertawa. "Karena kau itu _uke_, Eren."

Alis Eren bertaut. Ia tak terima dengan pernyataan Jean barusan. "Aku ini _seme_."

"Dilihat dari mana pun kau itu _uke_, Eren," Jean mencoba untuk menghentikan tawanya. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Memangnya kau punya bukti kalau aku ini _uke_?"

"Banyak. Contohnya saja dengan _Herr _Rivaille. Meski kau lebih tinggi darinya, kau tetap _uke_-nya. Bahkan kau kalah dengan Mikasa yang jelas-jelas perempuan. Kalau bersamaku pun kau pasti _uke_-nya. Menyerah saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuktikan kalau aku bisa jadi _seme_," Eren merangkak ke arah Jean lalu mendorongnya sampai Jean terbaring di kasur. "Kau siap?"

Jean menelan ludahnya.

.

.

.

"Armin Arlert."

"_Ich bin da_."

"Berthold Fubar."

"_Da bin ich_."[3]

Seorang guru yang tingginya tak berbeda jauh dari meja yang berada di depannya sedang mengabsen muridnya satu per satu. Matanya menatap setiap murid yang namanya ia panggil dengan intens.

"Eren Jäger."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Biasanya setiap nama ini keluar dari mulutnya, suara yang kelewat keras dan penuh ambisi langsung menyambutnya. Namun kali ini sepi.

"Di mana Jäger?" sang guru—_Herr _Rivaille—menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia tak suka kalau murid—coretkesayangancoret—nya tak hadir di saat ia memberikan ulangan.

Jean mengangkat tangannya. "Eren sakit. Ia tak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur karena bagian belakangnya sakit," ucap Jean sambil menyeringai.

"Oh," balas Rivaille singkat. Ia lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mengabsen muridnya sampai selesai. Meski terlihat biasa saja, sesungguhnya bagi beberapa orang—termasuk Jean—seperti ada asap hitam pekat di sekeliling tubuh sang guru.

Lain kali Jean tak mau lagi bermain dengan Eren. Itu hanya memperpendek hidupnya.

.

.

.

_**Ende**_

.

.

.

**Kamus seadanya:**

[1] Artikel itu semacam _the_ kalau di bahasa Inggris.

_der _(maskulin): untuk nama hari, musim, bulan, mata angin, waktu (pagi, siang, sore, kecuali malam), laki-laki (ayah, kakek, siswa, dll.), yang berhubungan dengan laki-laki, pekerjaan laki-laki, dan yang berakhiran –er.

_das _(netral): untuk yang berakhiran –chen, –um, dan –e.

_die_ (feminin): untuk perempuan (ibu, nenek, siswi, dll.), pekerjaan perempuan, yang berhubungan dengan perempuan, yang berakhiran –heit, –keit, –schaft, dan –ung.

Tapi ada beberapa kata yang tidak mengikuti aturan di atas.

[2] _Jäger_ memang maskulin dan seharusnya memakai artikel _der_. Tapi yang dibicarakan di sini itu lirik lagunya Guren no Yumiya yang "Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger". Kalau _Jäger_ yang di lirik itu jamak, jadi memakai artikel _die_.

[3] _Ich bin da/da bin ich_: Hadir.

.

.

.

**A/N: **Seperti biasa saya dapat ide cerita ini dari guru bahasa Jerman dan teman saya yang suka cerita kejadian menarik yang terjadi di kelasnya waktu pelajaran bahasa Jerman, termasuk kejadian saya sama teman saya yang dengan isengnya nanya kenapa _Jäger _pakenya _die_ bukan _der_. Semoga cerita ini bisa membantu yang membacanya dan saya yang mau ulangan bahasa Jerman minggu depan.

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Saya senang kalau ada yang mau membenarkan kesalahan saya bila saya salah. Mau bagaimana pun saya juga manusia. Saya juga masih baru belajar bahasa Jerman.


End file.
